The Holiday Inspection
by sg-1fanintn
Summary: Set in season 4 of Stargate: Atlantis, this Christmas story features two characters from the SG-1 canvas--Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter.
1. Chapter 1

**The Holiday Inspection**

by sg-1fanintn

_Season 4 of Atlantis. Colonel Samantha Carter is the CO of the Atlantis Expedition. This story assumes the intergalactic gate bridge between the Milky Way and Pegasus Galaxies is still intact. Just go with it._

_This story contains a little angst and a whole lot of fluff! Written for samjackshipper93 for Shipmas 2008 at Gateworld. Enjoy it! Hope others do too!_

**Chapter 1: Notification**

She was working at her desk when the technician, Chuck, came to her door. "Call from the SGC, Colonel Carter. General Landry would like to speak with you."

Sam followed the young man into the control room. Nearing the console, she looked up to see the unreadable visage of her commanding officer. "Good morning, General. What can I do for you?"

"Colonel, I wanted to let you know that the President and the IOA have requested an immediate inspection of Atlantis. Just routine. However, you should be prepared for the party to arrive later today. They may be with you for several days."

"Always glad to show people around Atlantis, sir," Sam smiled, but inside, she was somewhat concerned. It was December 23rd, and she had hoped her staff could back off protocol a bit for the holiday. With high-level visitors here, they would need to be on their toes instead.

She was shaken from her thoughts by Landry's next statement. "Very good, Colonel. I'll see you later today."

"You, sir? You're coming?"

Landry drew himself up and puffed out his chest in a gesture Sam could tell was for effect only. "This facility _**is**_ part of my command, Colonel. Am I not welcome?"

Sam found herself caught in an awkward exchange. Smiling uncomfortably, she said, "Of course, you're always welcome, sir. I just didn't expect you to come yourself…especially so close to the holidays."

She could have sworn Landry was trying to stifle a laugh. "I understand, Colonel. But a change of scenery…and a chance to interact with people you don't normally see every day…helps develop a better understanding of the issues pertaining to the command. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Of course, sir. See you later today."

"Landry out."

The screen went snowy. Sam stood there momentarily, musing over her CO's somewhat odd behavior. She stared at the screen until she sensed several pairs of eyes on her. "Chuck, please call all the department heads and have them in my office in 20 minutes." Turning, she returned to her desk.

"Yes, ma'am."

**S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J**

The meeting was over, and Sam was satisfied that everyone would be ready for the inspection. McKay had gone off about late notice and high-ranking dunderheads with nothing better to do, but she and Sheppard had calmed him down. Sam shook her head as she chuckled softly at McKay's unique personality. But since he loved to show off his work to others, she was certain he would be ready to enlighten their visitors.

Perhaps they could dazzle these folks enough that they would go home on Christmas Eve, and everyone would still get a breather. Sam ran over a mental checklist of everything that needed to be in order before the inspection team arrived. Labs clean and project synopses updated…check. Weapons caches inventoried…check. Technical systems and station infrastructure and appearance…check. Security reports…check. Outreach efforts and relations with native populations…oh yeah…she could talk about that all day.

She sighed and absently spun her chair around as she tried to determine if she had neglected to think of anything else that should be addressed. As she turned, her gaze landed on the photos on her credenza…those with whom she would not be able to spend the holiday. Daniel would have Vala. Teal'c was most likely on Chulack with Ry'ac and Ishta. Cassie was going to Florida with her college roommate. Dad…he was in her heart wherever she went.

Her eyes landed on the photo of her with Jack taken three years ago at the cabin in Minnesota. Of course, she would miss him most of all. Three Christmases as a couple, and this year, she was away from him again. But she would send him a message in the data burst today, and she expected one from him today or tomorrow. They knew they would be spending this Christmas apart, and had agreed to delay their own celebration until she was on leave next month. She was looking forward to that weekend.

As she continued to gaze at the photo, she tried to put herself back in the morning it was taken. She remembered the warmth of the sunshine, the quiet calm of the surroundings. But she felt butterflies in her stomach as she recalled the events of that trip. The night before the guys arrived, she and Jack had finally had "the talk," and had made a commitment to each other. They were still basking in the glow of their decision when the photo was taken the next day.

Looking at the picture, she felt a blush creep up her cheeks. How could anyone really _look_ at that photo and not be able to see what had just happened between the people in it? It was certainly clear to her! The looks on their faces were so totally relaxed, so totally happy…so totally…blissful.

She and Jack had come to the cabin ahead of Daniel and Teal'c, and had a couple of days to themselves before the guys arrived. Their two friends had last minute "emergencies" that had delayed their arrival. However, she had always suspected their "emergencies" were actually well crafted excuses…_**and**_ that they had pre-arranged the delayed arrival with Jack. She had asked Jack about it on several occasions, but he always smiled and quickly changed the subject…never denying…but never confirming…her suspicions. And that probably meant she was right, she grinned to herself.

Regardless…that weekend had been the start of a new life for her. And she would give anything to be with her husband now. Staring at his beloved face, bright with a well-satisfied grin, she thought how difficult this Christmas was going to be. They had both realized that, though, when they agreed she should accept this command. But the acknowledgement didn't make the empty spot in her heart any less empty.

She became aware of a noise behind her. "Sam…._Sam_…hell-oooo…._**SAM!" **_Whirling around to face the door, she saw McKay standing before her, looking highly impatient. "Well, good…I _finally_ have your attention!" he said in a tone of mild annoyance. "Look at this," he said, placing his ever-present laptop on her desk. "The capacitors in the hydroponics lab are over-heated. That means they could give out at almost any time. And we have _company _coming."

"Do you have replacements?"

"Yes."

"Well, why don't you install them?"

"We're doing that now…but I thought you would want to know."

She suppressed a grin. "Thank you, Rodney. Good work."

"You're welcome, Sam." He paused. "Don't you think you should stop daydreaming and get ready for the inspectors to arrive?"

"I was mentally going over a list of things that needed to be done before the team arrives, and I had just satisfied myself that everything was in order."

"Ah," he replied, clearly not believing her. "All right, then." Without another word, he turned and left her office.

Shaking her head, she was getting up from her desk when she heard the familiar sound of the gate turning. "Incoming off-world activation!" she heard Chuck announce from the control room. "It's the SGC."

Sam headed out of her office and down the stairs toward the gate. Standing patiently at ease, she watched as the blue-green chevrons locked into place. After that came the familiar 'kawoosh' before the event horizon settled into a calm blue puddle. A moment later, General Landry walked through. And right behind him…was one General Jack O'Neill.

For a moment, Sam was taken aback. This was certainly unexpected! But oh, how good Jack looked! Resisting the urge to run up and throw her arms around him, she tried her best to stifle a smile as she turned instead to General Landry. Seeing the pleased look on _his_ face, she was fairly certain she had just become part of a cleverly constructed plot. Inspection…sure. This was a token inspection, at best. Allowing nothing to show on her face, she saluted. "General Landry, General O'Neill…welcome to Atlantis."

She looked away as she saw a slow grin begin to spread across Jack's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Holiday Inspection**

by sg-1fanintn

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

_Author's Note: The plot thickens…_

"Pleased to be here, Colonel," Landry said, looking around in awe. "Jack convinced me I needed to see the place."

"It's a fascinating place to be, sir."

"I'll agree with that," Jack quipped. "I always find my trips to Atlantis to be…both informational and educational at the same time."

Sam could have sworn Jack was leering at her, but refused to give in to the urge to look. "How long will you be staying?" she asked her CO.

"I'm going back to Earth tomorrow," Landry replied. "I just want to get an overview of what goes on here…you know…put what I've read on paper into my mind's eye. General O'Neill will be staying a bit longer. The President has asked for a more thorough report for the IOA from Homeworld Security. No one better to do that than General O'Neill himself."

"It's been a year since I was here for an inspection, Colonel. That one was interrupted by the Wraith, if you'll remember."

"I read that, sir." Looking back over her shoulder, Sam saw her department heads assembled at the base of the platform. "And when should we expect the rest of the inspection team?"

"We _**are**_ the inspection team, Colonel," O'Neill replied. "I think we can handle it. Don't you, Hank?"

"Absolutely, Jack."

Sam stared at the two for a moment. Did they really think she believed them? She was shaken back to the moment when Jack rather loudly cleared his throat. Sam's eyes widened before she forced her face into a neutral expression. Then, she turned around and spoke. "Colonel Sheppard, could you get someone to take the generals' bags to their quarters?"

"Yes, ma'am," Sheppard smiled, as he keyed his radio. Sam wasn't sure, but she thought she saw a twinkle in his eye. Maybe she was just imagining it…

"If you don't mind, Colonel, I'll go with the bags," Landry said. "I need to get a dispatch back to Earth confirming our arrival and leaving some additional notes for Sgt. Harriman. I believe the data burst goes out in an hour or so?"

"Correct," Sam said. "Rodney, would you get Dr. Zelenka to help General Landry send his message?"

"I can do that myself, Sam, and then I'll show the general my lab."

"That's fine," she replied. "Everyone else, dismissed for now. We'll be calling on you later." She watched as they began to disperse, and noticed Jennifer pausing for a moment to look back over her shoulder.

"Jack, why don't you spend a little time getting caught up with Sam?" Landry asked. She turned back to see Jack's eyes widen and his head cock to the side as Landry continued. "Let her fill you in on their latest missions and trade activities?"

"Ah, yes…good thought, Hank. Come along, Colonel, let's talk about your _activities_." Jack was standing beside her, and she knew he was barely resisting the urge to place a hand on the small of her back as they went down the stairs and walked away from the stargate. Her heart was beating faster just because of his proximity to her. She looked up into his face and saw a look of anticipation there.

Walking across the common area, she started up the stairs to her office before she realized Jack was not following. "General…don't you want to sit down in my office?"

He looked around before replying. "I was on a plane for five hours before I got to the SGC. I'm a little tired of sitting. Could we…" he gestured broadly, "…take a walk on the promenade?"

So Jack! Grinning, she turned and retraced her steps down the stairs, as she motioned toward the lower balcony. "Certainly, General."

They stepped through the doorway onto the balcony, and she breathed in the fresh, salt air. They were alone, she realized, as she leaned against the railing and scanned the calm sea beyond. Turning to face him, she asked, "So, Jack, what did you have to promise General Landry in order to get him to go along in this little plot?"

His eyebrows shot up as he drew himself to his full six feet, four inches. "Plot? What plot? This is a legitimate inspection."

She shot him a full wattage smile. "Sure it is…perfectly timed to allow you to spend Christmas with your wife."

"I'd call _**that**_ a happy coincidence," he quipped. "But the President did convince the IOA we needed the inspection, and that now would be a good time…because it's almost Christmas and your folks might be slacking off." He smiled back at her. "I would so rather be somewhere else other than this balcony right now."

"Ah," she replied. "Back on Earth maybe?"

"Not exactly," he played along. "But I'm feeling an urgent need to inspect a certain colonel's personal quarters." Although they were alone, he lowered his voice. "Sam, it's been almost six months since I've seen you."

The intensity of his words made butterflies take flight in her stomach, and the breath she drew in hitched. "I know," she whispered, her eyes glued to his. "I know."

He reached out to pull her closer. She took his arm, but held him back. "Not here," she said. She turned on her com mic and motioned for him to stay quiet. "Colonel Sheppard, come in."

A crack of static—then a familiar voice. "Yes, ma'am."

"General O'Neill has been sitting on a plane for several hours, and he doesn't want to meet around a conference table. I'm going to show him some of the work we've done on the infrastructure around the city. Can you stay close to the control room?"

"No problem. I'm already there. Kinda anticipated that might be the case."

"John…are you going psychic on me?"

"Maybe," came the sheepish reply. "Take your time, Colonel."

She smiled. "Carter out."

"Now…let me show you some of the improvements we've made here, and we'll work our way back to my quarters," she said, talking as she stepped toward the outer walkway.

Instead, he took her arm and pulled her into the recess of an ancient doorway before drawing her close to him. "Sam, the only _infrastructure_ I want to see is yours." The warmth of his breath on her neck and the feel of him against her finally broke her resistance. As she wound her arms around his strong, familiar body, his lips found hers. They clung to each other hungrily, each starving for the other's touch.

Finally, they broke apart, both breathless. "Sam," he gasped, his voice raspy and low, "can we go to your quarters _now_?"

Her hand gently caressed his cheek as she looked up into his eyes and nodded in response. Breaking contact, she led him around to a nearby entrance that took them into the residential area.

**S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J S&J**

The sky was beginning to turn shades of coral, pink and periwinkle when Sam awoke. Her bed was a tangle of sheets and deliciously entwined limbs. She flexed her back slightly, reveling in the contentment she felt. Laying her head back on Jack's strong shoulder, she tried to scoot even closer to him, but found that impossible. Spreading her hand out over his chest, she began tracing patterns on his skin. She had barely begun when she felt his strong arms tighten their grip on her, and he planted a kiss on her tousled head.

"I feel better than I have in six months," he chuckled.

"Me too."

"How long do you suppose we've been here?"

"Considering that the sun is about to set, I'd say around two hours."

"How long before they miss us?" One of his hands was running lightly up and down her back, creating the most tantalizing sensations.

"Sheppard hasn't tried to contact me." She really didn't want to move from this place—ever again. "I'd say another hour or so."

"Good," he said, rolling over and pinning her beneath him. "Because I intend to make love to my wife again." His lips sought out the soft skin of her neck. She giggled with pleasure as her hands stroked his broad shoulders. Responding to his touch, she was quickly lost in the intensity of their connection. Ever true, ever fresh, ever volatile, the current they generated renewed their commitment and joined their souls…just as it always had.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Holiday Inspection**

by sg-1fanintn

**Chapter 3: Revelation**

_Author's Note: We know what Jack wants. He wants to be with Sam. But what's Landry's motive? Hmmmm…_

"Greetings, campers," O'Neill smiled at General Landry, McKay, Sheppard and Teyla, as he and Sam entered the dining room. "Entertaining afternoon, Hank?"

"Very good, Jack. Dr. McKay's explanations of the scientific research going on here were fascinating. Colonel Sheppard said Colonel Carter was going to give you a tour of some of the infrastructure improvements here. How is your part of the inspection going?"

Taking a seat at the table, Jack motioned Sam to sit beside him. "Hank, I can honestly say that I wouldn't recommend any improvements to the infrastructure I toured today."

Sam kicked him under the table. He jumped slightly before turning to give her a stern look. "And Colonel Carter is apparently reminding me to credit her for the thoroughness of the tour. Is that it, Carter?"

"Whatever you say, sir," she replied, as she tried to gauge Landry's understanding of Jack's comments. He appeared to be absorbing only the words, not the hidden meaning. "I'm going to get some dinner." She rose from the table quickly to prevent the others from seeing the blush that was rising to her face.

Jack studied her departing form carefully as the members of Sam's staff talked among themselves about some dispute over a game score. Landry leaned over to whisper, "Jack, "you might want to tone it down a little."

"Too much?" Jack asked innocently. Landry just chuckled and shook his head.

O'Neill and Landry talked with the Atlantis team throughout dinner, listening to their stories and absorbing the type of information about judgment and character that never truly translates into written reports. As the group broke apart for the evening, Landry called to Sam. "Colonel Carter, might I have a word?"

"Certainly," she smiled.

Landry, Sam and Jack were the only members of the group still in the dining room. Jack stood by, looking somewhat confused. "It's all right, Jack," Landry told him. "I'll bring her right back."

Jack looked at Sam. "See you…?"

"Yes, Jack, I'll see you back at my quarters," she replied, making Landry laugh out loud. After fidgeting uncomfortably for a moment, Jack walked away, turning to send a short wave to the pair as he left.

"He's a changed man," Landry marveled to Carter. "And actually, that's why I wanted to talk with you."

"Really?" she asked, as they walked out to the gate room. Was there something wrong that Jack hadn't told her? She listened attentively as Landry continued to talk.

"Colonel, I guess you've seen through my little scheme by now," he said, as they made their way through the city's quiet corridors.

"Sir?"

"Oh, come on, Sam. I wanted to make sure you and Jack could spend Christmas together, and I'm proud to say that I succeeded."

"Ah, that. Thank you, sir. It's greatly appreciated…but you shouldn't have."

"Don't berate Jack over this, Colonel. He was as surprised to get the call from the White House as you were to get the news from me."

"Well, I must admit…I assumed you cooked up this plan together."

"Nope. Just me," he chuckled. Taking a deep breath, he continued. "Sam, Jack and I have been friends for a long time. You know that."

"You met in flight school, didn't you?"

"That's right. After that, we worked together on several covert missions," he said, "but Carolyn was just a baby, Kim didn't like the long absences and I decided to redirect my career and go the administrative route instead." He stopped walking for a moment, so she did too. He looked at her and said, with emphasis, "_Choices._ It's all about choices."

Sam wasn't sure what he was trying to tell her, but when he started walking again, she did the same. "Jack made the hard choice, the choice to continue on the front line, making sure threats and insurgencies that threatened our country were quickly squashed." He shook his head. "Even after he married Sara, he kept doing the tough jobs. She seemed to understand, though. She's a tough, independent lady."

"I've only met her once," Sam said, "but that was the impression I had."

"In many ways, you remind me of her," Landry continued. "I hope you don't mind the comparison."

"Not at all, sir. I'm flattered."

"But when that boy died…" Landry's voice trailed off and he shook his head sadly. "Well, it was more than they could take."

"I didn't know him then," she replied, "but Daniel told me Jack was very different than he is now."

"Hmmp! _That's_ certainly an understatement," Landry agreed. "He was a broken man, Sam. You know he accepted that first mission to Abydos because he thought he would be put out of his misery there."

"Yes, sir."

"But instead, his choice to go turned out differently than he expected. Frankly, a lot of people were worried he would take his own life, and of course, now I know that's why he went on the mission. But instead, that job gave him a new purpose. I saw him not long after that, and he seemed to have lifted himself up out of his despair. I didn't see him again until a few months after his transfer to Cheyenne Mountain, and that's when I knew he was going to make it. Oh, he was still dealing with his loss, but he seemed to have turned a corner. I didn't have the clearance for him to share any meaningful info about his new assignment with me, but he told me how important it was, and how he felt he could make a difference there."

"And he has…more times than I can count."

"You're singing to the choir, Colonel. Now that I've read most of SG-1's mission reports, I fully understand the impact of his contributions, _**and**_ his sacrifices. But then again, I've always been impressed with Jack O'Neill. I figured out early on that while most people try to impress everyone, Jack's just Jack—feigning disinterest and being sarcastic. But you know, his mind never stops working…and when all is said and done…he almost always figures out the best strategic solution to any given situation. And instead of just protecting his country, he—well, SG-1—have saved the world multiple times."

"He's pretty remarkable, sir," she replied, her gaze focused on the floor to mask her smile.

"So are you, Colonel," Landry said. "And that's what I'm trying to tell you."

"I don't understand."

"Sam, the Stargate program gave Jack a renewed sense of purpose…a challenge, job that had to be done. But after he met you, he had a reason to _live._"

"Sir…we didn't pursue a personal relationship until General O'Neill announced his reassignment to Washington. Until then…."

He raised his hand. "Colonel, I know. I wasn't making an accusation. I'm well aware that you and Jack always acted honorably. But I also know what you felt for each other…and I'm referring to that."

She felt the blush creeping up into her face. "I…I don't know what to say, General."

Landry stopped and waved his hands as he grew more frustrated. "This isn't going the way I intended. What I'm trying to say, Sam, is thank you for saving my friend."

_Saving his friend?_ She couldn't take credit for that, she thought. "I appreciate the sentiment, General…but it wasn't me. Daniel, Teal'c, Jack and I…we went through a lot together. We sort of became a family."

"I know how close you _**all**_ are, Sam," he said softly. "But I also know what I know about what _**really**_ changed Jack's outlook."

"We all helped him move on after losing his family."

Their stroll had taken them out to one of the balconies, and they were standing at the railing, completely alone. "Sam, I didn't intend to tell you this, but to make my point, I guess I will. I saw Jack about four years after he transferred to Cheyenne Mountain. I asked him how things were going, and he told me about this woman he'd met. He said she was the most intelligent, most beautiful, most compassionate person he had ever known. He said he was in love with her, and that she had feelings for him too. I told him that was great, and I was happy for him. And that's when he told me that there was no romance, because she was under his command."

"Ah," she replied.

"I asked him why he didn't transfer, or have her transferred, to get clear of the frat regs. But he said she was one of the finest soldiers with whom he had ever served…and she was critical to the team's work. He said he would just have to wait. He also said he knew _**his **_feelings weren't going to change, but he'd have to hope hers were the same when the job was done." He chuckled. "I thought Jack was just being stubborn, or making excuses. I didn't have the clearance at that time to appreciate the type of work you did. Of course, once I was assigned to the SGC, I understood about the importance of the work…and I knew immediately that the woman he told me about was you."

She was taken aback, and couldn't think of a thing to say. Her expression conveyed that to Landry, and he smiled as he continued.

"I've talked too long, Colonel, and I've told you some things I didn't really mean to divulge. But you and Jack made a _choice._ You waited a long time to be together, and you _deserve_ to be together. I wanted you to have this holiday if there was any way I could swing it. This was my way."

Impulsively, Sam reached out and threw her arms around him. "Thank you so much." Then, startled, she realized what she had done and pulled back quickly. "Oops! Sorry, General."

He chuckled. "I accept your thanks, Colonel. Just do me a favor, and don't tell Jack."

"But…"

"No, no! Jack thinks I'm an insufferable hard-ass, and I want him to _keep_ thinking that. Just tell him I needed to discuss some personnel issues with you. Nope, my satisfaction is in an operation well-executed…and I think I can put this one in my success column. Thanks for listening, Colonel." He turned to the doorway. "Let's see…my quarters are down this corridor to the right?"

"Yes, sir."

He nodded and began moving away. "I'll see you in the morning before I leave…0900 hours…your office…for the native relations report. Good night, Colonel."

"Good night, sir!" she called after him. She leaned back on the railing and pondered the conversation for a few moments. Then, she walked inside and returned to her quarters…and the warm, waiting arms of Jack O'Neill.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Holiday Inspection**

by sg-1fanintn

**Chapter 4: Celebration**

_**Author's Note: **Sugar alert!_

Christmas Eve had arrived in Atlantis. Sam noticed that darkness was approaching. General Landry had left for Earth several hours before. Staff had been recording holiday messages for family back home. The data burst was going out shortly, and the video messages would be delivered to the staffs' families tonight via email from the SGC. And today and tomorrow, messages emailed to the staff would arrive in data bursts from the SGC. She sighed. It wasn't as good as leave time for people to go home, but it was better than nothing.

With only one inspector still on-site, she had decided to revert to the original holiday work schedule she and the department heads had devised weeks before. Everyone was on downtime, with the exception of rotating skeleton crews in security, medical and communications. Of course, if any threat was detected, everyone was here, so people could be at their duty posts within moments.

Closing the folder in front of her, she decided she had done enough for the day. The Christmas Eve service would start soon. After that, turkey, ham and other traditional holiday fare from America and around the world would be served in the dining room, as the holiday celebration officially began.

She was just getting up from her desk when Jack appeared at her office door. "Ready to go to the service?" Gone were the dress blues he was wearing when he arrived the day before. Instead, he was wearing BDUs, his preferred on-base attire.

"I was just about to head to my quarters to get you."

"Well, I saved you the walk."

As she arrived at his side, he placed a quick kiss on her temple. "Jack!"

"Don't worry. I looked around first. No one was watching. And besides…it's Christmas."

She shook her head and smiled as she matched her steps to his. When they arrived at the hall set aside as a chapel, it was already filling with staff. Knowing she would be called on to say a few words, Sam led Jack to the front row, where the committee organizing the service had requested she sit. She marveled at how much it reminded her of a holiday service at home. Fragrant evergreen boughs had been brought to the city from the mainland and cut to the proper size. They lined the windows, and each was accented with a single white, chunky candle. In the glow they cast, the room really looked much more like a church than an ancient capital.

A large evergreen tree wrapped in hundreds (or was it thousands?) of white lights stood in the front of the room, on the right side. Its only ornaments were garlands of white berries that were native to this planet, and a lighted star requisitioned from Earth. All in all, it was a peaceful scene, and she was pleased with the effort the committee had made to ensure that the evening was special. She had heard the tree in the dining hall was even better, but she would have to wait until later to see it.

The service was traditional and non-traditional at the same time. Familiar carols rang through the hall, but not everyone sang them in English, creating an interesting mix of music and lyrics. With so many nationalities and denominations of faith represented throughout the expedition force, it was important to respect everyone's traditions. So, much of the service consisted of different staff members sharing traditions that were dear to them with their colleagues. At the end, Sam was called to the front to wish everyone well and lead those assembled in The Lord's Prayer. The service was closed by Jennifer Keller and three members of the medical staff, who sang _Silent Night_ a capella in four-part harmony.

Everyone said the tree and other decorations in the dining room were the best ever. The towering fir reached up more than 40 feet as it flirted with the cathedral ceiling. Getting it from the mainland and into the station had required a crew of a dozen people and a strategic plan…but, Sam mused to herself, the pleasure it seemed to give everyone meant the effort was worth it. Bright multi-colored lights sparkled from every branch, and colored glass balls reflected and increased the effect of the light. Staff members were exchanging small gifts with friends, and the dinner was one of the most festive she had ever attended, anywhere. She and Jack mixed easily with the other revelers, and the evening passed amid laughter and stories from holidays celebrated at home.

It was late when Jack and Sam returned to her quarters. He was carrying a basket filled with small remembrances given to her by various members of the staff (although she had asked that no one get anything for her). "From the looks of this, they've accepted you, you know," he said. "But remember…you can't stay here forever."

"I know," she said, casting her jacket aside. "I'm enjoying the work, but I miss you."

Setting the basket down on a table, he walked over to where she was standing. Wrapping his arms around her, he caught her lips in a tender kiss that made her knees weak. She held him tightly, relishing the overwhelming joy his presence brought her. They stood silently in the embrace for several minutes, until he finally pulled back. "I have a present for you," he said.

"And I have one for you too. I was planning to give it to you on my next leave, but it's Christmas now." Walking over to her dresser, she opened the top drawer and pulled out a package. She held it out as she sat down next to him on the bed. "There aren't a lot of stores around here," she said softly. "But I hope you'll like it".

He grinned as he fumbled with the wrapping…and whistled as he uncovered a carved, highly polished box of dark reddish wood that looked a lot like cherry. "Wow," he whispered, turning it to admire the intricate carvings and fine workmanship. The hinges worked smoothly, and the graining of the piece matched perfectly. The lid featured swirling patterns, and in the center was a detailed carving of their cabin in Minnesota. He looked up at her. "Is it…?"

"It is," she beamed.

"Wow," he said again. "Where did this come from?"

"An artisan in a village not far from here. One of our teams found his shop on a visit a few months ago. The wood is cherry…well, not exactly…but close enough that no one would ever know the difference without a detailed lab analysis. And he said he could carve anything, so I decided to let him try this. I left him a photo, and I think he did a remarkable job. I'm so glad you like it."

"It's beautiful," he replied, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek.

"I thought if you could put your change, and your watch and your wedding ring in it at the end of each day, it would make you think of me," she said.

He took her hand. "Carter, I never _stop_ thinking of you." Raising her hand to his lips, he gazed into her eyes and kissed her fingers. "And I'll do that…except for my wedding ring. I know you can't wear yours all the time, but," he paused briefly as if considering whether to continue, "I…uh….I don't take mine off. Haven't since you left for Atlantis."

She felt tears welling up in her eyes as she met his intense gaze. "Oh, for cryin' out loud, I didn't mean to make you cry!" he exclaimed. The expression on his face made her giggle instead as she wiped away the tears. He reached in a pocket to pull out a small box and handed it to her. "Well, as long as the waterworks are already going, open this."

She removed the bow and carefully peeled the tape from the wrapping paper, as Jack encouraged her to hurry. When she had dispensed with the wrappings, an aqua blue velveteen box sat in her hand. Opening it, she gasped at what lay inside: a star pendant on a chain. Its outline was shiny gold, with gently rounded points; the rest of its surface was covered in pave with diamonds. "Jack! It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, quickly pulling the star and its chain from the box and turning to get him to clasp it around her neck.

"Huh," I thought _**that**_ would make you cry. Shows you what I know."

"You know a lot," she said, touching the gift that was now around her neck. "I'll wear it all the time under my uniform. And when I can't wear my wedding band, I'll keep it on the chain too." She stood up to admire the gift in the mirror, and smiled.

Coming up behind her, he slid his arms around her waist and began nuzzling her neck. She sighed, leaning back into him. "I have an idea," she murmured.

"So do I. Does yours involve shedding our clothes and lying on this bed?"

"As a matter of fact, it does."

"Hmmmm…sounds a lot like _**my**_ idea." He nipped at her ear.

A shiver ran down her spine as she turned to face him and began undoing the buttons on his shirt. "I'm so glad you're here, Jack. As much as I expected to spend Christmas without you, I didn't want to."

"Me neither," he whispered. Pulling her into his arms, he gently lowered them both onto the bed. And as Christmas came to Atlantis, Jack and Sam were together…and all was well.

**The End**

_Hope you liked it. A review would be a nice holiday gift! Love and happy holidays to all!_


End file.
